Something Unexpected
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: I cut out the whole "Orochimaru sending people to escort Sasuke" jive and went straight to Naruto vs. Sasuke and the on to the you-know-what. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!     Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did...XP


**Something Unexpected**

I sat in the hospital bed, looking out the window through saddened eyes. After all the training I'd done, I couldn't defeat that man. Even though my friend's life hung in the balance, I couldn't defeat _him_. _He_ could've killed Naruto. _He _could've killed me but…he didn't. Why? If he wanted the whole clan dead, why not kill me? _He_ is always talking about wanting me to hate him and grow stronger but…that seems wrong. It feels like a cover for something but, a cover for what?

I ached all over as I swung my legs out of bed. I needed to leave. I needed to find _him,_ find my brother. I wouldn't bother to apologized to Naruto for the fight or tell anyone I was leaving. With a sigh, I changed clothes and snuck out of the hospital. As I was exiting the village, I felt Naruto's chakra signature spike and start to follow me.

"Dammit!" I hissed under my breath and ran faster.

When I reached the valley of the last great battle, he finally caught up to me. I stopped atop one of the large sculptures and watched as Naruto landed in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he growled with narrowed eyes.

"I have somewhere to be. Somewhere you aren't needed," I answered calmly.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" he yelled at me unnecessarily.

"Don't pretend you understand me, Naruto. You never have and you never will. Our friendship ends here," I snapped.

"No! I won't let that happen!" he yelled once more.

"Shut up. You talk about me being selfish but you never stop to think about how selfish you are. Look at you. I want to leave. I don't want to be your friend. Still, do you care? No. You're too fixed on being alone again. Well, get used to it. Being alone is easier than you think," I snapped rather smugly.

He growled and crouched to attack. I smirked and released my sharingan with a small chuckle.

"You'll never beat me. No matter how hard you try, you'll always be an idiot and a loser," I scoffed.

This set him off and he attacked. Our battle lasted a couple of hours and ended with me relying on the curse mark and him relying on the demon inside. As predicted, I won. I was exhausted but I had won. My scratched headband looked so much like _his_ but it fell off my as rain started to pour.

I sighed, turned, and trudged away. It was at that moment when I realized I had to seek out Orochimaru to become stronger. With a small sigh, I continued in the direction I thought would take me to my enemy and soon to be teacher. I didn't know how long it took for me to reach the nearest town. I didn't know how much I paid to rent a room or even how long it took me to climb the stairs of the inn. All I do know is that the moment I hit the bed, I was asleep.

When I woke the next morning, it was early. Too early for anyone else in the inn to be awake. I took advantage of the opportunity and took off. I was still sore from the battle but I had no time to stop and heal. One night of rest was enough…for now. I spent days on the road trying to reach the Sound Village. At long last, I had reached a town that was about a day's journey outside of my destination. I decided I could spare one more day of rest and paid for an inn on the edge of town.

At some point in the night, I felt a hand press down over my mouth. I quickly thrust outward but my hand was caught and pinned down. I was lying on my other hand and didn't have enough room to move it out from under me. The figure loomed over me but managed to keep its face concealed by shadow.

"You shouldn't be on this journey," my attacker said in a deep but soft voice. My eyes widened as I recognized it.

"Yes, little brother, is Itachi," he said and leaned into the light, revealing my older brother's face, half-concealed by the Akatsuki cloak he wore. I struggled in his grip but quickly gave up. When I was still, he removed his hand from my mouth.

"What does it matter to you? You gave up the right to care about me and my actions a long time ago," I snapped.

"You're going this the wrong way. Orochimaru is going to use you until you're no longer needed and then he'll throw you away," my older brother argued.

"That shouldn't matter to you. You threw me away yourself, remember?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"You have no idea…" he sighed, moving away from me.

Now was my chance. If I wanted to have a fighting chance, now was my opportunity. Every fiber of my being told me to attack but my heart was saying not to. It was a look on Itachi's face. A look of longing and sadness.

"I wanted to tell you before someone else had the opportunity but…I don't know if I can now," he mumbled.

"I want to know. I deserve to know," I hissed, my voice rising in anger.

"Please, Sasuke, don't do this to me," he begged.

"Don't do this to you? What about me? What about all the things you've done to me? You took my family from me! My hopes, my dreams, my happiness! You took it all! You tortured me with that damn memory! You took away my free will and my own mind! I loved you! You were everything! All that training, everything… everything I did was for you! You were there for me when I needed you and then you tossed me aside like a worthless play thing! Did I ever mean anything to you? I was alone! I was in pain and I still am! I can't take it anymore! So don't you _dare_ ask me to consider your feelings when you didn't think for a second about mine all those years ago! Don't you _dare_ ask me for anything!" I shouted, sobbing by the end of my rant.

Itachi rushed forward, wrapped me in his arms and pressed mouth against mine. I knew this was wrong but I also knew that this was all I had ever wanted. Even if it was a secret. I returned his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, tears falling steadily. When the kiss was broken, Itachi kissed away my tears.

"It hurt me to do all those things to you I can't explain now but soon, I will. I never wanted to take everything away from you. I thought of killing you to end your pain but I couldn't. I wanted you to live. I wanted you always. It was my selfish wish, despite knowing I could never have you or hold you like this. I told you to hate me. It's what I deserve. Hate me, Sasuke. Hate everything I am, every piece of me," he begged.

More tears fell. I wanted him to suffer but my heart broke when I heard he wanted me to be the source of his pain. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't hate him. I hated myself more than anyone.

"I can't hate you. No matter how hard I try or how much I want to, I can't," I sobbed.

"Then hate me for this," he whispered and pinned me to the bed.

"W-What're you doing?" I stammered.

"I'm going to make you hate me," he whispered in my ear and pulled off my shirt.

I struggled against him but I was no match. He took both my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. He started to kiss down my body, stopping at my nipples and running his tongue over them. I bit my lip to avoid letting out moans of pleasure. He then ran his free hand down and into my pants, rubbing what he found there.

I moaned quietly and tried to struggle but the pleasure stopped me. When I was fully erect, he pulled off my shorts and underwear. I watched as he took time to undress himself. My eyes widened at the sight of his large and fully erect penis, causing a slight blush to come to my cheeks. Quickly, he pulled me up by my wrists and stuffed it into my mouth.

He moaned as I sucked him, bucking his hips. He pushed it in deeper but when I started to gag, he quickly pulled out, laying me back down, both wrists still in his hand. He grabbed me by my ankle and pulled me closer and placing one leg on either side of him before stuffing three fingers into my mouth. When he was satisfied with their slickness, he pulled them out and sighed. A look of sadness touched his eyes as he shoved all three fingers into my hole.

I cried out in pain as tears filled my eyes. Itachi kept his face drawn as he scissored inside of me, but his eyes were full of anguish. My body slowly adjusted to the pain and my hips started to buck a little. Before I could get too into it, Itachi shoved his throbbing member inside and started to thrust hard and fast. Tears started to stream down my face again but I moaned.

"P-Please s-stop…" I moaned.

"No, not until you hate me. Hate me, Sasuke," he begged, still thrusting. I shook my head and he thrust harder and faster.

"Hate me and I'll stop. Hate me and the pain will end," he begged, the anguish starting to show in his facial expression.

I suddenly pulled my hands free and sat up, forcing Itachi up on his knees more. I wrapped my arms around his neck once more, and started to move with him, burying my face in his shoulder and letting my tears soak his skin along with my sweat.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he whispered.

"Because I fucking love you," I whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, helping me move. The pain started to dull and pleasure took over, sweat pouring down our bodies. We moved together perfectly together. I didn't think. I didn't have to try to compete, I had no worries, and I had nothing to care about. It was just me and Itachi. It wasn't long before I reached my climax and let the fluid squirt over my brother's chest as he let his seed spill out inside me.

I was exhausted and using the last of my strength and energy to hold onto my brother. Another tear fell and Itachi nuzzled my cheek.

"Why are you crying, Otouto-kun?" he asked gently.

"I'll never see you like this again. We'll be enemies again," I mumbled.

"We'll meet in secret and communicate through secret. Just look for a crow," he said to me.

"Will we ever be together like this again, Nii-san?" I asked, another tear falling.

"One day, when your training is complete and I am free of the Akatsuki, we will live together. We'll go somewhere far away where no one knows us," he whispered to me. I only nodded.

He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom where we bathed together. When we were clean and clothed, he kissed me again.

"I'll stay with you tonight and leave in the morning," he told me and allowed me to curl up into his side on the bed.

We slept together the rest of the night and as promised, he was gone when I woke up. I sighed but saw he'd left me a good-bye note. I read it in a whisper to myself.

_Sasuke,_

_Last night was amazing. I never thought that you would tell me you love me but I'm so glad you did. I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye so, I left you this note. Remember to look for a crow and we will see each other soon. Oh, and one more thing…I love you and I always will._

_ Forever Yours,_

_ Itachi_

With a smile, I tucked the note safely away and left the inn to continue on my journey. I looked forward to seeing my nii-san again but I would be patient and wait for the crow. As I set off, all I could think about was loving him and him loving me. Now that, was something unexpected.


End file.
